The Note
by catchingskies
Summary: Style/High School AU. It's Valentines Day, and something is happening between two friends. Credit for the image goes to saiko-chi.


Valentine's Day

Stan awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring the voice of another annoying radio DJ. He pulled his blanket over his head, wanting nothing but more sleep. But, not wanting to be late, he got up, sitting on the edge of his bed, and went to press the button on his alarm to turn the stupid thing off, but he noticed something. Stan's mom had written him a card. A Valentine's Day card. "Dear Stan, happy Valentine's day! Love you! Love, Mom."

Shit. Today was Valentine's Day. Normally he loved the holiday, because it gave him an excuse to be mushy and annoying with Wendy, but about a week ago she'd dumped him for Token for a reason she didn't elaborate on. All she'd said was "Sorry Stan, you're a nice guy, but I'm not interested in you anymore. Sorry." And walked a way without another word.

Bitch.

So, as Stan moped to the shower exhausted, he reflected on every Valentine's Day he'd ever had. As soon as it started meaning more to him than candy, he'd spent it with Wendy.

And now he's alone.

He stood in the shower, letting the warm water run down him and drip to the floor. Half-assedly washing his hair and body, he dreaded the rest of the day. He'll look around the school, in the hallways and at lunch, and see all the happy couples, while he's alone for the one of the first times in so many years.

Stan lingered in the shower for a while, then stepped outside, grabbed a towel to dry himself off, and quickly pulled his clothes on. Grudgingly walking down the stairs, he waved to his mother, who was sitting in the kitchen with a piping hot cup of coffee and a smile on her face. Stan put on his jacket and pulled his old red-and-blue knit cap over his mop of black hair. He walked out the door into the brisk mountain air, and walked to the bus stop to greet his friends.

As usual, Kyle and Cartman were arguing about something stupid, but Stan didn't care so he tuned them out. However, his senses suddenly came back to him when Kyle uttered his name.

"Dude, Stan!"

"Yeah what is it?"

Kyle beckoned for Stan to come over with his finger, and when Stan did so, Kyle slipped a note into his pocket and whispered, "Read this during first period. You have to remember okay?" Kyle had a sincere look of urgency on his face. Stan nodded and as Kyle walked back, Stan allowed himself to daydream again until the bus came.

Kyle didn't say a word on the way to school. He just looked out the window, a flustered and nervous expression on his face, like he was about to tell someone his deepest secret. Stan wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he really didn't look like he wanted to be bothered, so he just let him be.

It was in homeroom before first period when Kyle looked the most nervous. He almost looked like Tweek, twitching and making little sounds beneath his breath, his face red and sweaty. His green eyes were clouded with a mix of several emotions, the most prominent one, obviously, being worry. He was tapping his feet, drumming his fingers, gritting his teeth, all the signs of an oncoming panic attack.

When first period came, Stan remembered Kyle's mysterious note and slipped it out of his pocket. He glanced back at his friend, and he had tears in his eyes and was constantly tugging at his fiery curls. Stan hesitantly opened the slightly crumpled piece of paper, and was taken completely aback by the message scribed on it.

Stan,

I know this is fucking stupid

And you're still getting over Wendy

Dammit, you know what I'm gonna say, it's Valentine's Day for fuck's sake

If you need a Valentine, I volunteer.

Kyle

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. This was surprising to Stan, to say the least. His best friend of like, forever, _liked _him, and since when? When exactly did this happen? Seriously, what the fuck. Glancing at Kyle, who still looked like a meth addict, Stan felt his heart rate accelerate at the speed of light. This was all very, very, very sudden.

_What will happen when I tell him I don't return his feelings? _Stan thought to himself. _Will everything carry on like this never happened, or will everything we have right now as friends crash and burn. Can I just ignore it and not tell him anything? No, Stan, don't be a dick. That would be rude. You have to tell him. I'll think about this later._

First, second, third and fourth period went by totally normally for both Stan and Kyle, but with a few more thoughts of each other. However, at lunch, feeling seemed to swap. Kyle was starting to calm down, but Stan was the one freaking out now. His leg was bouncing up and down, his hands not comfortable at anyplace on his legs, sides, or on the table. Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Token, Clyde, Butters, and Tweek were all staring at him, but Kyle, at his side, kept looking toward the ground.

_Godammit. This sucks ass. I never realized what has been happening all this time. _

_ I have feelings for Kyle._

_ And honestly, when the fuck did this happen? It couldn't have started today, no way. They're too deep-seated and genuine to have started any less than a year ago._

Suddenly, something came over Stan, and he didn't notice or have control as he took Kyle's hand and interlocked their fingers in a romantic tangle of digits.

\ Kyle's head shot up and his eyes flicked frantically between Stan, their hands, and the floor. Stan placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder and when Kyle turned his head, which had now turned a bright shade of red the color of his hair, he pulled him into a deep kiss that clearly grabbed the attention of the other boys at the lunch table.

"Aww, man!" jeered the obese brunette known as Cartman. "The jew and the hippie are _fags_!"

But Stan just ignored him as he kissed Kyle deeper than ever, and when Kyle flipped him off, Stan just grabbed his hand, putting it back onto the bench of the table and making his arms around the redheaded boy's waist. When they both pulled away, Kyle pulled Stan into a tight hug, and buried his face into the crook of Stan's neck. They could feel each other's rapid heart beats beating against each other's chest.

Everybody else at the table was silent.

So you could hear every syllable as Kyle whispered to Stan.

"I love you."


End file.
